mrfzfandomcom-20200213-history
ArKnights Wiki:User Rights
Those with User rights are users with additional tools to manage the community and promote the wiki. This page is only for user right information. All users are to follow community and FANDOM policies. Overview There are only four types of user rights that can be acquired. They are bureaucrats, administrators, moderators, and rollback. However, there is a separate type of user right: Staff. Bureaucrats A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. The following rights can be given or removed by the bureaucrat: *Administrators *Rollback *Content moderator *Discussion moderator *Bureaucrat **However, those who are bureaucrats cannot remove bureaucrat rights from others. See for a guide on using admin functions. See Bureaucrats for a list of all bureaucrats. Administrators Administrators, also known as sysops, have the following functions: *Deleting and undeleting pages and files *Locking (protecting) and unlocking a page from being edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status *Blocking IP addresses or users from editing *Rollback *Editing the interface, such as MediaWiki See for a guide on using administrator functions. See Administrators for a list of all administrators. Moderators There are two types of moderators in the wiki: content and discussion. *Content moderators have the ability of accessing the tools of the article or file in regards to: deleting, undeleting, moving and reuploading files, rollbacking, and protecting and unprotecting pages. *Discussion moderators have the tools for managing conversations, such as: removing or restoring threads and replies, closing and reopening threads, manage forum boards, move threads from one area to another, moderating chat, and editing or deleting article or blog comments. See for a guide on using moderator functions. See Moderators for a list of all moderators. Rollback Rollback is a quick revert tool, allowing rollback users to undo an edit without navigating through the editing and confirmation page. Rollbacks can revert edits made by a single user to the last user before them, although this tool cannot be used if there has been only one editor of the page. However,content moderators and administrators also possess rollback rights. Having rollback rights in addition to these rights does not grant additional power. See for a guide on using rollback functions. See Rollback for a list of all rollbacks. Staff Fandom staff members have full access to all Fandom. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Fandom staff. User right Policy All users holding user rights must abide to the staff policy. Failure to comply may result in the loss of your user rights. ;User rights are a responsibility :Having user rights should not be used as a way to "show-off" or having more "power" than other users. Having user rights means you were provided with extra tools to benefit the wiki, not to benefit yourself. ;Responsible for removing malicious edits :From time to time, wikis will often receive malicious edits, such as but not limited to: spam, vandalism, plagiarized content, false information, and more. As a user with user rights, you are solely responsible for removing these edits. Failure to do so means you are incapable of performing your job duties as a staff member of Arknights Wiki, thereby unnecessarily holding user rights. ;Civilized manner :Users must remain civilized within all discussions. Childish behavior or other acts of being immature or unethical are forbidden on Arknights Wiki. You should not take sides between disagreements but rather mediate the conflict between the parties. ;Active status :You should be committed in helping the wiki. Be active. Being inactive means you no longer show interest in the growth of the wiki. If you need to be absent for a long period of time, please notify an administrator immediately. ;Any Violation subject to right removal :Any form of violation may and will cause removal of your user rights. A majority consensus is to be held to discuss a user's right removal. Severe infringements may not require a consensus, terms and conditions apply. ;Abide to all policies set forth :You must follow all policies of Arknights Wiki, including the Terms of Use. Requesting for user rights If you feel you are capable of demonstrating the use of user rights, you can request for a nomination stating your stance of why you should be promoted. To request for user rights, a user can request for user rights by holding a community discussion or contact a local administrator. The user requesting for user rights must prove they have met the requirements, unless otherwise stated or revoked by the community. Users should understand that user rights are not a privilege or a right but rather a responsibility. User rights are to be used under good faith and should not to be abused. Please read these guidelines carefully before deciding to request for user rights. Administrators will not tolerate any other reasons beside the ones listed under as well as show favoritism. In addition, getting to know the administrators is not an easy advantage to request for user rights. All users must meet the minimum requirements to be eligible for nomination: *Edit counts are not used as an indicator for eligibility. However, we recommend you make legitimate edits for the desired user right you prefer to show your dedication to help the wiki grow. *You should be responsible for all actions taking place around the wiki. If you see vandalism and there are no administrators around, take responsibility by reverting the edit. *You should be civilized within all discussion, this also means you should show respect and treat others equally. *We recommend you have no block history within the wiki or related wikis of Arknights. *You are a highly trustworthy member of the community. *You are willing to adapt to the format of this wiki and follow its style without changing anything in particular. *Have a profound knowledge of Arknights, and not just some editor who knows coding. Please note that in the future, if you do not contribute to the community, administrators have the choice to revoke you from your user rights without reason. If and however, you may show dedication to the wiki without editing. But if you decide not to edit, your job is to monitor the wiki and occasionally come back to see the wiki's activity. Requesting to resign user rights There are many things that will happen to a user in real life. Sometimes there are things that need more attention than the wiki or that there is another particular wiki you are interested in, you may decide to resign from the community. For Administrators, Moderators, and Rollback We recommend that you contact the local administrators if your user rights is a moderator, rollback, or administrator (not bureaucrat). You need to specify the reason for your resignation of the wiki. If you decide to resign, there are two things you will need to know: *If you want to resign from user rights and still contribute to the wiki as a regular user, you have to write a good reason. **You can say you do not have time. **You must at least still come back every once in a while. **You are still part of the community. *However, if you choose to resign from the wiki, you need to follow: **Do not write to the admins of the wiki that you are editing a different wiki that you do not have time to contribute to Arknights. **Write a detailed reason why you do not want to contribute to the community. **Let the community know you are leaving on your Message Wall, that way they do not have to post a message to you if they need help. **Once you do decide to resign, you will not be given a second time to redeem user rights if you do come back. For Bureaucrats Sadly, the local administrators of this community cannot revoke your user rights if you are a bureaucrat. To resign from bureaucrat rights, we recommend you contact from Wikia Community. *You should have known that when you become a bureaucrat, other bureaucrats cannot remove your user rights. Therefore, only Wikia can remove you from those user rights. *When you contact Wikia, you need to have held a discussion within the Arknights community and local administrators and receive complete support of your decision. **Your decision must meet consent with the community and the reasons must be positive. **If your reasons satisfy the community, you can contact Wikia while linking your discussion to show you have reach a consensus with the community. You will likely be granted a revocation of user rights if you provide enough evidence. Inactive community In the event of an inactive community, meaning there are no active bureaucrats and administrators within the last sixty days, you can request for an adoption request at Community Central. You should be prepared to discuss your reasons for adoption, as well as meeting the requirements set before you. User Rights